It Had To be You
by Alexis1
Summary: Michael and Maria have a little fun pretending to be FBI.


  
It had to be you  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: I heard a rumour about Michael and Maria having to pretend to be rich and on the candy thread at Fan Forum, Nora posted that she would like to see Michael hear Maria sing and them to dance to a slow song together. This fic is the result of me not being able to sleep last night.   
  
Song: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by Doris Day is the song Maria sings and It had to be you by Vic Damone is the song they dance too.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Maria muttered as she walked through the grand entrance of the Plaza hotel, clutching Michael's arm.   
"Smile sweetheart," Michael murmured pinching her arm lightly earning him a glare.   
The pair walked to the reception desk and were greeted by a woman dressed in a blue suit.   
"Hello. We have a reservation under the name of Roberts," Michael informed the receptionist.  
After checking them in she directed them to their room with a porter to carry their bags.  
They entered the plush room and closed the door on the porter after giving him a tip.   
"Oh my…" Maria breathed in delight. "It's beautiful! And look at the bed!" she squealed running over to it bouncing up and down.   
The room was indeed beautiful. The bed was large with white sheets and fluffy pillows. There was a triple wardrobe and lots of drawers as well as well as a TV cabinet.   
Michael looked at her a slight smile gracing his lips. She looked like a kid in a sweetshop.  
"You know this room might compensate for being a decoy," Maria grinned.   
Michael shook his head. He still couldn't believe he and Maria were being used as pawns again. In his opinion the plan sucked.   
They had divided into teams.   
Tess and the Valenti's were guarding the young couple, whose identities they were taking, Mr and Mrs. Matthew Roberts. The male was the youngest recruit to the FBI and thanks to Alex's computer skills, Michael had been able to change his features enough to look like him. They were pretty alike anyway. Maria was playing the role of his dutiful wife, Sarah. Isabel had used her powers to give Maria a more tanned complexion and piercing blue eyes.   
Max and Liz were back in Roswell covering for the Michael, Maria, Isabel and Alex.   
The so-called Ice Princess of West Roswell High and her sweet computer geek were busy hacking into the FBI's computer files from a motel in Texas.   
The plan was for Maria and Michael to get as much information as possible from other agents who were hosting a welcome weekend at the hotel for the new recruits and their partners while Isabel and Alex hid while they hacked safely in Texas. Isabel would dreamwalk when they had completed the task, at which point Michael and Maria would get out of New York as fast as they could and the sheriff would take the couple to the hospital where Tess would wake them from their alien induced sleep. Isabel and Alex would return to Roswell with all the information the FBI had on the Roswell teens. It was a complicated plan and Michael was sure it was going to bomb. Well at least they would only be playing the role for that night and the next day.   
"Hello! Are you listening?" Maria yelled practically in his face.   
"What?" he asked exasperated.  
"I said you better get ready soon because dinner's in an hour," Maria explained as if talking to a three year old before she flounced into the bathroom.   
Michael sighed and pulled on the suit Max had lent him.   
"I look ridiculous," he muttered.   
Soon he was ready with nothing to do but wait. He flipped the television on and channel surfed until he came too a football game.   
He reclined on the bed and was soon asleep.  
  
Maria adjusted her hair one more time before she stepped out of the bathroom ready to dazzle….a sleeping alien.  
She roughly shook him.   
"Wake up!" she said quietly. She didn't want the neighbours to think the couple was anything but perfectly in love.  
I wish, she though wryly.  
Michael stood and shook the creases out of his clothes before his eyes registered Maria.  
"Wow." he whispered taking in the sight of her.   
She was wearing a simple black dress that reached just above her knees, a black gauzy wrap she had borrowed from Liz and a pair of Isabel's black heels. Her hair was down apart from two front pieces that were secured with a silver mini clip at the back of her head. She looked breathtaking.   
Maria blushed. Michael Guerin was not known for his compliments, so a wow must mean she looked fantastic.   
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Now let's scoot," she smiled.   
The two locked the door and proceeded to the elevator.   
The doors closed behind them swiftly. As they descended she looked in the mirror that was to the side. By some quirk of fate Michael was facing that direction as well. She couldn't help but notice what a cute couple they made. Michael's hair was combed back and he looked every inch the professional.   
The doors opened and Michael took her arm.   
"We have to look as if we really are married. The rest of them are just over there. Act is if I just said something sweet," he whispered in her ear as they walked through the lobby. Maria smiled broadly before leaning up and kissing him softly.  
She pulled away just enough to whisper something against his mouth.   
"Sweet enough for you?"  
He smiled and shook his head. Maria DeLuca was going to be the death of him.   
  
"Sarah, that sound simply wonderful!" Kimberly Turner, wife of Brian Turner, squealed to Maria, who had just finished describing her honeymoon to Hawaii.   
"It was. But going anywhere with Joseph is wonderful," she smiled as the assorted wives fawned over her. They were nearly all in their late 30's and to them Maria and Michael were the sweetest thing ever.   
"You got yourself a good one there Joe, you better watch her!" Wheezed Anthony Lewis, another of Joseph's new colleges. He was leering at Maria and Michael didn't appreciate it one bit.   
"I trust her completely," he explained, with a tight smile.   
"Sarah, I've heard you sing fantastically well. Why don't you give us a song?" Kimberly asked.   
Maria shot a panicked glance at Michael.   
"I'm sure she'd love too, wouldn't you dear?" he smirked.   
Maria smiled back, while thinking of the horrible ways she could dismember his body.   
"Of course honey!" she said.   
She went over to the pianist and whispered in his ear.  
Soon the opening strains of Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps wafted over the small group assembled nearby.   
  
You won't admit you love me  
And so  
How am I ever, to know?  
You always tell me   
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
  
A million times I ask you  
And then  
I ask you over again  
You only answer  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
  
If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never   
Get started  
And I don't wanna wind up   
Being parted  
Broken hearted  
  
By that point Michael could only look at her in awe. He knew she could sing but he had no idea how talented she really was. The whole lounge was watching her, under her spell as her voice brought the words to life. She was breathtaking. He couldn't believe he'd gone this long without knowing about this.   
When the song finished he stood up and clapped as loud as he could. The rest of the people in the lounge followed him. Maria blushed and came back to sit next to Michael. Slowly he leaned in towards her.   
"That was fantastic," he told her.   
She smiled again.   
"Two compliments in one night. I'm honoured," she grinned.   
The pianist interrupted the tender moment.  
"Well now we've had the young ladies gorgeous voice how about we see her and her doting husband dance?" he asked the audience. They cheered.  
"How about it spaceboy?"  
"Sure, earth girl," he smiled and they glided onto the dance floor.  
Soon other couples joined them.  
  
It had to be you  
It had to be you  
I wandered around  
And finally found  
A somebody who  
Could make me be true  
Could make me be blue  
And even be glad   
Just to be sad  
Thinking of you  
  
Some other's I've seen  
Might never be mean  
Might never be cross  
Or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
  
For nobody else gave me a thrill  
With all your faults  
I love you still  
It had to be you  
Wonderful you  
It had to be you  
  
For nobody else gave me the thrill  
With all your faults  
I love you still  
It had to be you  
Wonderful you  
It had to be you  
  
They swayed to the music, oblivious to all the other couples on the floor. Michael's arms held her tightly to him. Maria raised her head from its place on Michael's shoulder and their eyes locked. They danced like that for what seemed like an age before he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
She sighed contentedly.  
What they had might never be perfect but it didn't have to be. What they had was something they could only ever find each other.   
  
It had to be you  
  
  
  
  



End file.
